Under The Dome
by RoseDrawings
Summary: AU. After being out in a wasteland for who knows how long. Hajime Hinata and fourteen others go to a protected area under a glass dome that was made by Future Foundation. But something always have to go wrong... Warning: Will have some dark themes in this fic here and there. Just a heads up.
1. Chapter 0

Chapter 0

A shadow ran pass a painted meadow on the wall. Fallowing it was several other shadows with the bright light of the burning fire in the background. The young teenager ran for her life as she held the one person she cares about the most in the world. The small robot in her arms shivered and cried, whispering its past failures as the girl ran. Thoughts of failure and how things could of went flash through her head as she ran. She dash down the bright white metal halls, dodging the dead bodies on the ground and trying her best not to look at the red staining the walls. She turn her head around slightly without stopping, she could see men in a black and white suits who wares similar pattern bear masks, running after with blades in hands. She heavily sweats as she put her focus off the people who were hunting her and put it on escaping.

Hearing a faint voice in of her jacket, she removed one of her hands off the weeping robot rabbit and put it in her black jacket pocket. She pulled out a radio out of her pocket and put it up to her. "Hello?!" She shouted, finding herself shaking a little.

"This is Future Foundation!" Shouted the small black radio. "Recue is on its way, I repeat, recue is on its way! We track where you are; get out of the area with whoever's left! Recue will meet you there!"

Before she was able to cry out a thank you, the radio cut off and white noise took over. She put the radio back in her pocket as she turns in a sharp corner. The mask men behind her fallowed her action, as they turn the corner they throw some of their blades at her. She tried her best to dodge the blades shooting by her and she did, mostly. One cut the side of her arm, cutting the jacket and cutting deep into her arm as it flew by. She grabs her bleeding arm without dropping the small robot. She looked down at the robot as she jumped over a body, seeing that the robot was holding a broken golden stick tightly around its little arms, a part of it was blinking a red light off the stick. She look up to see that a large, safe like door heading towards them fast. She quickly looked back down. "Usami!"

"Huh?..." whispered the sobbing robot, oil dripping off its eyes.

"The door!"

The robot turns to see the door speeding up to them. The robot franticly grabs the piece of the stick that blinked. It pointed at the door and presses the small bottom on the stick. The door quickly open, it stayed open long enough for them to go through the door, but instantly closed on the men once the two pass. On the other side, she could hear the men banging their hardest at the metal door. She took a second to take a breath, look down at the robot to comfort it a little, then looked up at see her surroundings. She froze at what she saw.

Most of the buildings were set a light, smoke pouring into the sky. Statue pieces covered the ground as well as the dead. Robotic black and white bears repeating stabbing the dead, laughing a giggling heartless as they did. She could see off in the distance people being pushed and dragged into a large black jet by other people in the bear mask, people she knows and cared too well. She wiped away a couple of tears way. Seeing the place that she was raised in, the place full of happy memories and hopeful people and promises of a bright future was destroyed or taken away in front of her. The only thing left of this once happy and peaceful place was the small, white, rabbit like robot in her arms. She squeezed Usami in an act of sorrow, Usami respond with a hug. Suddenly, she backed herself into a dark corner as she saw one of the robotic was coming closer towards her. She picks up the radio and tried to contact help again. "Come on...Come on..." She panicky whispered, shaking the radio while squeezing Usami harder. The metal bear giggled slowly as it stepped closer and closer, then suddenly stopped. She looked up to the metal beast to see it lift its ear up.

Sounds of several jets and helicopters coming closer and closer to where she was. The robotic bears looked up at the smoky sky, then began to flee to the jet. Jets flew across the sky, chasing off the robotic bears and the people in mask away. They ran into the black jet in a orderly manner, the jet's entrance instantly closed. The engine burst into life, the sound piercing her ear even where she stand. It shot into the sky and flew away in a rapped speed. Some of the silver jets chase after it while the rest land. People in black suits ran out with gas mask, medical supplies and several materials to put out the fire.

Coming out a nearby helicopter was a brown haired ponytailed girl in a black suit and tie running up to her with others behind. The dark skinned teenager slowed down and stopped in front of the crying girl squeezing the rabbit robot. The suited girl walked up to her, wrapped her arms around the sobbing teen and comforts her. The waves from the ocean that surround the area crash against the shore as the girl sobbed on the other's shoulder. The suited teen looks a pond the crying teen's shoulder to see the sun set on the once cheerful, tropical place knows, as...

End of Chapter 0


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

He slowly opens his eyes, opening to a bright light above. He slight moan and rubbed his eyes. A growing pain appeared in his head, so did a heavy dizziness. Once his eyes fully open his vision wasn't great. Colors and texture twist and mix into each other, but he could barely make out a shadow over looking him. "Hey Hinata, are you okay?" The blurry shadow said with a concern voice. His vision came into focus; the burry shadow became a, light pale pink haired girl with a black jacket and a small rocket ship betted hairclip. She looked like she was in her mid teens, around his age and she looked slightly dirty in some areas. She looked down at him with her bright pink eyes. "You've been out of it for a long while."

Hinata lifted himself off the flat surface at acted as a bed; the cold metal touches his hands helping him to fully wake up. He rubbed his head, the pain refusing to go way. "Do you need anything?" The young girl said softly, picking up a pink cat backpack. "Water...? I found bottles of water earlier. Do you want some?"

She smiled at him, kindness and a sense of calmness sooth Hinata. He returns the smile. He also felt his throat being extremely dry. "Yeah." He said. "That's sounds great." The girl opens her backpack and pulled out a clear plastic bottle full of clean water. She handed him the bottle, still have the soothing smile. He grabbed the bottle, pop open the lid and took a large sip. The cold, clean water freshen up his throat and helped with the pain in his head but not much.

"It feels great to taste fresh water again isn't it?" The pink haired teen said, putting her backpack around her shoulder. "Ever since the tragedy happened..."

"Yeah... A very long time..." Hinata said before trying to remember the time before the tragedy. The memory before the tragedy is extremely hazy and couldn't remember very well, but he could remember how the tragedy happens. It started with a bombing in a small kingdom in Europe called Novoselic. It was already a tragedy on its own by the hundreds death that was cause by the bomb. But was only the beginning... The content of the bomb was an air distributed disease that soon will be called The Despair Disease cause people to go into insanity. Chaos rise, several riots and destruction cover the small kingdom and spread all across Europe. The world watch in horror at the savagely of it all... Before another bombing hit, this time in China, then in America, then in Japan, then Russia, Then South America and then the whole. It spread across the world and drag it into despair. After a few months, the government had fallen and the world went to apocalyptic wasteland.

It has been two years since then... But oddly, he couldn't really remember his life during the apocalyptic time. He remember being alone for a very long while, until he was save by Future Foundation. Future Foundation is a government foundation that uses to be an experimental program, now a life saving foundation that rescue millions of people a day from the wasteland and into a safe refuge. Society has slowly pick itself up in some areas of the world thanks to Future Foundation, and now he's in one of them. The other day, Future Foundation had rescued him from a destroyed city he was in. Somehow he couldn't remember way he was there in the first place. Actually, once he step into the room Future Foundation had gave him, his memory has gotten hazy and the pain in his head. But he just thought that he wanted to forget the horrors of the apocalyptic land he was once in and he had quickly accepted it.

"I haven't properly introduced myself." The pink hair girl said putting her hand out. "My name is Chiaki Nanami... Nice to meet you."

Hinata pulled his hand out to shake Nanami's. "Nice to meet you too." He said, shaking her hand. Then, once he let go of her hand, he remember something she said earlier. "Hey, how did you know my name?"

Nanami pause for a spit second before replying. "You mention it when you walked in here. You looked really tired when you did. I guess you were too tired to think clearly."

"Yeah, I guess so. It's just, my memory isn't clear right now."

"I bet so; you've been asleep for almost two days."

"Two day?!"

"Yep... It isn't un-normal for someone to do that. I've seen people who came from the wasteland and slept for days after because they haven't slept for a really long time."

"I can see that." Hinata said taking another sip of water. After a moment of silence, Nanami broke the silence. "Do you feel like getting up? Because everyone else is ready to go."

"Go, Where?" Hinata asked.

"To the Dome, at least, that's what Future Foundation calls it anyway..." She replied, getting up from the chair she was sitting. "Ever since you went to sleep, more people have come and Future Foundation decided to move use to some place they call the dome... According to them, it's safer there."

Hinata looked at her for a moment. He took another sip of water, finishing the bottle. He got up and stretch. "Well then, we better get going."

Nanami gave him her kind smile again. She turns to walk to a corner in a room. She pick up a large bag that sits in the corner, she struggled a little to pick it up slightly sweating. Turning around, she said. "Your bag." She walked back to Hajime and tosses the bag to him.

"Thanks." Hinata said, almost stumbling over the weight of the bag. Forgetting that he bag was heavier than an elephant. "It's very heavy." Nanami said opening the door and walking out. "Yeah." Hinata said fallowing her. Stepping out of the room, the ceiling lights were brighter then the lights in the room he was in. Once his eyes adjust to the lights, he saw a long hallway. The floors and walls was made of steel that reflect the lights from up above. The smell that came from the hall was bleach and cleaning products.

He looked down both ways to look where Nanami went. Seeing that she was waiting for him on a corner on his left, he turns to catch up to her, almost slipping on the clean floor. "Careful." Nanami said. "The floors have been recently been clean." Being more careful, he catch up to her and the two began to walk together to their new home. After a while, walking down the same looking halls passing through many bedrooms that look the same, Hinata questioning how Nanami can fine her way through this place, finally they reach to a large area with a huge door. Nanami stop to look around the area, confuse and slightly worried.

"Are you okay?" Hinata asked noticing her reaction. She still looking around the area, peaking through all the rooms, she replied. "Yeah...It's just...There were tones of staff from Future Foundation here when I went to get you and now their suddenly gone..."

"Maybe they are taking a break?" Hinata asked

She shook her head. "If they did, we would have seen them walk by use as we went by."

"Oh." Hinata said feeling a little bit like an idiot.

"Um, excuse me please?" A voice said behind them. They turn to see the huge door is slightly open and a girl peaking out the door. She came out a little revealing herself. She was a long haired, golden blonde with a black jeweled bow place on top. Her dress was a short red, black and white and was a little torn up. She had bright blue eyes, she was the same age as they were, her skin looks soft and her entire look is elegant, even if she's a little dirty. "Please excuse my intrusion but I do have something to ask."

Nanami sigh in relief and smile. "Of course Sonia, what is it?"

"Well I know you said don't touch anything until you get back, especially the big red button, but..."

"But."

"But since you were gone for so long, some of us got a little impassion and..."

"You touch the button."

"Well, yes-"

I told them not to!" said a cheerful voice behind Sonia. Sonia moved out of the door way to let the person behind her to get out. The person behind her was a punk rock looking girl with pink and blue streaks through her long black hair; she was able to form horns with some parts of her hair. She wore some sort of a white, pink, dark blue school uniform that was beaten and torn. Her eyes were pink and her ears had several spike earrings in them. The punk rock girl continued. "I told them not to touch it but they didn't listen!"

"No matter the less, once they did a male cartoonish voice came on the speakers."

"A male cartoonish voice?" Nanami said, face looked shocked but her voice still calm.

"Yes, he welcomed us and said we needed to fill in some questions before we enter."

"Questions?"

"I assumed that you have no idea what this is about this. As I recall, none of the staff here mention anything about answering anything to enter the dome."

"Yeah." The punk girl said. "And some of these questions are really weird." She pulled out a sliver pad with a lit up screen. She looked down at the pad and read off the question that shown on the screen. "Like _If you were locked in a white patted room with no way to escape and you are lock up because with no reason what so ever, what would you do? A) Except your faith. B) Try look of a way out anyway or C) Cry yourself to sleep?_ And that's only the fourth question! There's like twenty questions on this thing. F.Y.I, I would totally would cry so _C._ " She presses the question and a soft beep sound came from the pad.

Nanami pause for a moment, her face still in shock and started to sweat. "Are you feeling alright? You look quite pale." Sonia asked, noticing Nanami reaction. Nanami quickly pulled herself together, she gave a somewhat force smile. "Yeah I'm fine. I guess this is a new thing and they didn't mention it... For the questionable well, question I don't know what that is all about but I'm sure it's nothing..."

Hinata and the two girls looked at Nanami oddly for a bit before shrugging it off. Nanami made the movement to Hinata to go in the room; he nodded and fallows her into the room. The two girls also walked back into the room as Hinata and Nanami walked in. Hinata looked a pond the room.

The room was more a line of a long hallway with a giant door at the end of it. It was made of steel like the rest of the building but looks a little dirtier than the rest. On each side of the room was a long steel plank that is attach to the wall, acting like a set where most of the people in the room sat. The people themselves are special on their own. Each person looks different and stands out on their own. But oddly, what Hinata had notices, all the people in the room looks like they are in their teens. He wasn't expecting everyone to be old people or anything like that but he wasn't expecting all of them to be very young.

Sonia walked up to Hinata and Nanami, two pads in hand. She handed both of them the pad and sat down near the door they came in. Hinata looked down at the pad witch the screen started to glow. It glow a bright blue before a cartoon black and white bear appeared on the screen. He quickly looked at Nanami; her looked at the screen and froze, slightly shaking.

"Are you okay?" A red hair girl asked, looking up from her pad to check if Nanami is alright.

Nanami turned to her and force a smiled. "Y-yeah... I'm fine." She said as she walks to a side of the room and took a seat next to a bright pink haired guy who sat next to Sonia. Trying to shake off Nanami reaction, Hinata turn and walked to an empty seat next to where the punk girl sat. He looked down at his pad.

The cartoon bear dance around the screen, giving a cartoonish, but oddly hunting laugh here and there. He taps on the screen causing the bear to disappear and the first question appears. The question goes like this. _Hello! Welcome to the Dome, this is the first question. What is your name and gender?_ Hinata put in the information in the blank space and the next question appeasr. _What is your personal opinion on yourself? A) I say I'm a good person. B) I'm flawless person! C) I wouldn't call myself a perfect person..._ Hinata thought about it for a moment, trying to remember past choices. After a while he picked _A_ at the end.

Everything seems to be fine, until question four... The white room question popped and even though he knew it was coming but it was still shocking to see. Picking his answer he continued. Each question seems to get darker and morbid as he reach closer to the end. One question asks about meaning behind happiness and if it was worth aiming for, another asked about his view on executions and ones about abortions, it even asked what his opinion on pedophilic desires. Some of these, understandably, felt sick and dizzy. But somehow he was able to get through it. Before he answers the very last question, he looked around the room.

Most of the people in the room had mostly the same reactions that he had. All of them having a sicken faces and cringing at their pads, one of them putting down the pad and violently cough in reaction to one of the questions.

"What the hell are these questions?" said a short, blond guy in a black suit, looking disgusted at the pad. "These are disgusting!"

"More than that." the silver braided hair girl said sitting right next to him.

"You can say that again, these are straight up horrifying!" The punk girl said almost slamming it onto her lap.

"This is probably is a way to see what type of people we are." said a white hair guy in a long green jacket, his voice soft and calm. "To see if anyone of use was dangerous or not to protect the society Future Foundation built."

"But does it have to be so disgusting?!" said a short fat guy in a chef outfit. "These questions seem to be made by so serial killer!"

{*Ding!*}

"Oh." A shy, purple hair girl said, lifting her pad up. "I finish..."

"Whoa, rally?" said a dark skin girl leaning into the shy girl's pad.

"Bullshit!" said a small girl with golden ponytail. "How on earth did a wimp like you was able to finish this disgusting and be the first one done?"

The shy girl whimpered; face slightly getting lost in her different length of hair. The dark skin she glares at the ponytail girl. "Hey, back off."

"What? I'm just saying."

"What with the dancing white bear?" The red hair girl asked, just slightly looking at the shy girls pad.

"Um...It's said that I'm a Shiro type..."

"A Shiro type?" The silver hair girl asked.

"Um, yes... It's telling me to put it into that machine." The shy girl pointed at a large machine next to an even larger metal tube. The machine had a screen that blinked as well as a slot to put a pad in. She got up from her seat to put her pad in. Every person in the room stares at the girl walking towards the machine. She stains right next to the large tube, sliding the pad into the slot. The machine beeped and hisses, glowing a bright red. The shy girl jumped in reaction of the machine but a claw grabbed her. The metal tube open to reveal it to be hallow and had a mirror inside. The claw pulled her into the tube and the tube slammed shut. Chaos rose from the inner of the tube, sound of thing crashing into each other and screams of "Don't touch that!" and "Please let me go!"

People shot up from their seat and rush over to the tube. The dark skin girl began to kick the tube and trying to pry the thing open as well as a big muscle guy with chains around his neck. The rest were at the machine, slamming buttons and pulling levers. Panic continualness rose, no one knowing what to do. Until the tube open and steam left the tube.

Chapter 1 End


End file.
